marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Chris Redfield is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil/Biohazard series by Capcom. Chris was a newcomer to the Marvel Vs. Capcom series, and is the second character from the Resident Evil franchise to appear in the series, superseding Jill Valentine, who previously appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, and preceding Albert Wesker, who also made his debut in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. He makes his return in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite ''. Backstory Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. At the age of 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot and marksman, and excelled in firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately, he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors. After leaving the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force. Chris went ahead and applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was placed in Alpha team with Albert Wesker as Captain. He was both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability. It was here that he also met his future partner; Jill Valentine. After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the w:c:residentevil:Raccoon Police Department RPD's chief; Brian Irons. While the public was disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris is currently a well-respected Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. Jill Valentine was also part of the organization before her sudden disappearance during their supposed final encounter with Wesker. Personality Chris is very close to his family and friends, specifically with his little sister Claire and his longtime partner Jill Valentine, whom he would both give his life to protect. He cares greatly for the lives of innocents, something that caused him to argue with his superiors in the military. Chris has a long-standing friendship with Barry Burton, who is an old family friend of Chris' family. Barry was the one who recruited Chris for S.T.A.R.S., after Chris left the United States Air Force. Serving as Point Man in the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., Chris has earned the trust of his comrades. In particular, he's developed a close friendship with Jill Valentine, the only female member of his S.T.A.R.S. unit. Trivia * Chris Redfield has alternate color schemes based on his safari/"zebra" suit in ''Resident Evil 5, the series' blue RPD outfit as used by Leon and Jill, and Cody from Final Fight. For Ultimate, he gets color schemes based off his RE5 black suit seen in ads and Chuck Greene. His DLC costume is his STARS uniform in the first game. * His Combination Punch special is taken directly from a QTE he can initiate during the first two battles with Wesker in RE5. Contrary to popular belief, it is not the infamous Boulder Punch. * Not only that but the pistol he uses is Leon S. Kennedy's Silver Ghost from Resident Evil 4. * He also uses a sizable portion the weaponry found in 5, including his Mercworx Goliath combat knife, the Stun Rod, the Smith & Wesson Model 29 Magnum, the Ithaca M37 Shotgun, the Škorpion vz. 61 Submachine Gun, Incendiary Grenades, Proximity Bombs, the Flamethrower, the RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, the Milkor MGL Mk.1 Grenade Launcher, and the Laser Targeting Device. * Chris Redfield was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and also the first newcomer announced in the game. Also, in the early builds of the game, he could also air dash, but it appears to have been removed. * Chris appears in his more recent B.S.A.A. attire from Resident Evil 5. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris is reprised by Roger Craig Smith, his voice actor from Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and future Resident Evil games. Chris is voiced by Hiroki Touchi in Japanese who would later reprises his role in future Resident Evil games, including Project X Zone series. ** Due to his rivalry with Captain America as a great leader on both side that shows in a recent Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 trailer leads Roger Craig Smith becomes fit into voicing Captain America in post-2012 and after the success of Avengers film. * Chris is best classified as a Lawful Good character, due to his goal of keeping the world safe from the threat of bioterrorism, whether from the likes of massive corporations like Umbrella or genetically enhanced masterminds like Wesker, as well as his affiliations with various government agencies like the B.S.A.A. or the now-defunct S.T.A.R.S. * His ending features him restraining Wesker, preventing him from escaping as Daredevil, in his Matt Murdock alter ego, prosecuting Wesker for the destruction of Raccoon city in 1998. * Chris's "Combination Punch" special attack is a replica of the same-titled action sequence combo he can use during the boss battle with Wesker in Resident Evil 5. * Chris seems to be the replacement for Cable since they both use many similar weapons (although he doesn't have his mental abilities or techno-organic virus infection). * Chris was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume that was made available March 1st. The costume is his basic S.T.A.R.S. uniform from the first Resident Evil. * Chris is the only Resident Evil character in MVC3 And UMVC3 to not be afflicted with a virus or chemical agent of some kind (Jill: P30, Wesker & Nemesis: T-Virus). It's due to this that he lacks an 'enhancement' hyper combo unlike Jill. * Chris has an alternate colour scheme in UMVC3 that resembles Chuck Greene from the Dead Rising Series. * Chris is the only Resident Evil character in the game who does not break the fourth wall and attack the cameraman. * Chris is the only Capcom character outside Street Fighter characters to have changed themes in each two different games such as between X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter for Street Fighter characters and (Ultimate) Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Zoning Characters Category:Hard Hitters Category:Chris Redfield Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite de:Chris Redfield es:Chris Redfield